


A Bitter Taste (Of What May Come)

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: siat's dreams are rarely pleasant. unfortunately, being force-sensitive means that sometimes they're not just dreams.
Relationships: Bao-Dur/The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Bitter Taste (Of What May Come)

"What is it?" Bao-dur asked, concern a bitter taste in the Force.

"I had a dream," Siat said tightly. "You and Atton died."

"Oh." Bao-dur glanced back at Atton, his face a silent question. Then, Bao-Dur voiced the question Atton had been avoiding—Siat had been avoiding. Always the hard questions.

"Do you think it was a vision?"

Panic lit up eir nerves like force lightning. "I don't know," Siat snapped.

A sympathetic look; Siat wished he'd flinched.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty hard to kill," Atton said. Siat gave an empty smile, and allowed emself to pretend that was enough.


End file.
